Happy Anniversary
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjae one-shot to celebrate Yunjae's 5th wedding anniversary last year. Summary: Yoosumin are planning to celebrate Yunjae's wedding anniversary by holding a surprise party, but what do they get? Warning: yaoi, NC-21


I wrote this one-shot for celebrating Yunjae's 5th anniversary last year.

Today I post this fic here because I want to celebrate 2nd anniversary for my fic "Get Married for Business Purpose".

* * *

**Title:**Happy Anniversary

**Genre:**Comedy

**Pairing:**Yunjae

**Author:**moonlite

**Rating: **NC-21

**Length:**One-shot

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, but the story is mine. If there is any similarity with another fics, it is just coincidence.

**Warning:**Yaoi

**Characters:**TVXQ as themselves

**Summary:**Yoosumin are planning to celebrate Yunjae's wedding anniversary by holding a surprise party, but what do they get?

* * *

Yoochun gathers his dongsaengs at the living room in TVXQ dorm. "Hmmm…" He clears his throat.

"So Hyung, why do you gather us here?" Changmin munches his pancake.

"As the president of Yunjaeshippers, I have an idea to celebrate Yunjae's wedding anniversary." Yoochun starts.

"What's the plan?" Junsu tries to grab Changmin's pancake, but Changmin slaps his hand. "Ouch!"

"Focus, please!" Yoochun says.

"Hyung, Junsu Hyung is going to steal my pancake." Changmin whines.

Yoochun glares to Junsu. "Su, leave Changmin's food! You don't want to be grilled dolphin, do you?"

Changmin sticks his tongue out to Junsu, while Junsu just pouts.

"Okay, go back to the plan. We are going to hold a surprise party for them." Yoochun says. "We only have a few hours before they come back. So, we must use the limited time to prepare the party. Su, your task is to buy a cake from the cake shop and I will prepare the decoration."

"What about him? What is his task?" Junsu points to Changmin who is grabbing his last pancake.

"Yes, what is my task? Why don't you let me be the one who buy the cake?" Changmin adds.

"I don't want you finish the cake before you bring it here." Yoochun explains. "Besides, I will give you the important task."

"What is it, Hyung?" Changmin is curious.

Yoochun leans closer to his dongsaengs and whispers. "Your task is to prepare camera and other devices."

"Huh?" Changmin frowns.

"Of course for the party documentations." Junsu hits Changmin's head. "You're not as genius as peoples thought."

"More than that. I want you to put the camera in Jae Hyung's room. I will let Yunho Hyung sleeps there for tonight."

Changmin smirks. "I get it!"

"Huh?" Junsu still does not understand where their conversation is heading to.

"You are the stupid on here, Hyung." Changmin comments.

Yoochun sighs. "Should I explain the detail?"

"Let me explain it to Junsu Hyung." Changmin says.

"Go ahead." Yoochun replies.

"Dolphin Hyung, our Yunjae Hyungs will celebrate their wedding anniversary by making love in Jae Hyung's bed. Do you understand? Should I explain the steps one by one?" Changmin explains.

"Yah! Enough, Min! I understand now." Junsu cuts Changmin words. "By the way, why are we whispering like this? No one is here except the three of us."

"I don't know. Yoochun Hyung was whispering first." Changmin comments.

"Yeah, you're right. Why do we need to whisper if there is no one else beside us?" Yoochun adds. "We better do it quickly. Don't waste the time."

Yoosumin are done with the preparations. It is now 8 p.m. They are waiting for their hyungs in the living room.

"When will they come back? I'm bored." Changmin asks. "I can't wait to eat the cake."

"My prediction is about at 9 p.m." Yoochun answers.

"If it will at 9 p.m., why do we have to be silent like this and we turn the light off? It's still an hour to go." Changmin complains.

"What if they come earlier? We don't want to ruin the surprise, do we?" Yoochun argues. "Just look at Junsu. He doesn't complain like you, right Su? Su? Junsu? Where are you?" Yoochun tries to find Junsu in the dark.

"Huh?" Junsu rubs his eyes. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"How about we do something, so we won't get bored?" Changmin suggests.

"What is it?" Yoochun asks.

"Since it's dark here, lets share scary stories." Changmin directs the flashlight to his face.

"Geez~ You're creepy, Min!" Junsu comments.

"I think it's not bad, just for killing time." Yoochun says. "So, who will start to tell the story first?"

"Let me first!" Changmin says. "Once upon a night, there was a little girl who couldn't sleep. She fell that there were some noise at the house."

"Yo U-know, let's make some noise beat." Yoochun breaks the silent.

"Hyung, I'm being serious here." Changmin complains.

"It's too scary. I just chilled the situation." Yoochun says. "Okay, you can continue."

"I forget. Where were we?" Changmin asks.

"The noise." Junsu reminds Changmin.

"Oh yeah, the noise." Changmin continues. "The little girl heard footsteps. The sound became louder. Suddenly, her door was opened."

"Yunnie, I'm so dizzy. I drank too much." Jaejoong throws himself onto the sofa in the living room.

Changmin is atartled. He throws the flashlight in reflex. He and Yoosu are freezing on their spot.

"I told you to stop, but you didn't listen to me." Yunho says.

"Usually, I won't get drunk easily." Jaejoong replies. He massages his temple.

"Are you going to sleep now? It's still early. We still have to celebrate our anniversary." Yunho joins Jaejoong on the sofa. He starts to grope Jaejoong's body.

"What time is it? And why the hell is it so dark here? Where are the kids?" Jaejoong asks.

"It's about 8 o'clock I think. Maybe the kids are already sleeping. Don't disturb them." Yunho answers. He starts to unbutton Jaejoong's shirt.

"It's too early for the kids to sleep." Jaejoong comments.

"Who cares?" Yunho finishes unbuttoning Jaejoong's shirt. Then he throws it away. He starts to lick Jaejoong's chest. "Let's do our business."

"Hmmm~" Jaejoong moans.

Changmin starts sweating. 'Why the hell do they do it here?'

Yoochun gulps. 'I can't move. If I move, I may bump something.'

'Geez~ Why do they come so sudden?' Junsu tries to be calmed.

"Yunnie, not here. Let's move to my room." Jaejoong says.

'Yeah, go to Jae Hyung's room.' Changmin is excited.

"I can't hold it anymore. Besides, Yoochun is sleeping there, while there are Junsu and Changmin in my room. So, we better do it here." Yunho replies.

'Crap! They are going to do it here.' Yoochun starts feeling numb on his foot.

'I hope they end it quickly.' Junsu prays.

Yunjae are topless now. Yunho is hovering on top of Jaejoong. He starts to kiss Jaejoong's lips. Their kiss is full of passion. "Hmmppp~" They moan on their kiss. Saliva is dripping out to their chin. Their tongues are battling. While they are kissing, their clothed manhoods are rubbing each other. Their jeans add more friction. "Hmmmmpppphh~"

"Yunnie, quick! I can't hold it anymore." Jaejoong whines.

Yunho gets up. He is going to take his pants off. Suddenly, his foot kicks something on the floor. "Look, Boojae! I find a flashlight on the floor." He shows Jaejoong the flashlight. He plays with the flashlight.

"Why is it on the floor?" Jaejoong asks.

"I don't know." Yunho keeps playing with the flashlight. "We can use this to help us seeing in the dark." He directs the flashlight to Jaejoong's pants.

'Owh! He directs the light to that 'place'' Changmin talks in his head.

'What the hell!' Yoochun are sweating more.

'Please, not over there.' Junsu continues praying.

Yunho unzips Jaejoong pants by the help of the flashlight. "Whoa! Little Joongie is waking up."

"Yunnie, hurry up~" Jaejoong is getting impatient.

Yunho pulls Jaejoong pants down, then he throws them randomly.

"Ouch!" Jaejoong pants are landing on Yoochun's wide forehead. He immediately covers his mouth by his palm.

"What's that?" Yunho is pointing the flashlight around the room.

'Please, don't point it here!' Yoosumin are praying.

"Maybe it's just a mouse." Jaejoong says.

Yunho doubts, but he does not care. He is back to focus on his activity with Jaejoong.

'Yeah mouse, MICKY mouse exactly.' Changmin tries to hold his laughter.

Yunho takes his pants off in a hurry. He is being impatient. He points the flashlight on his standing cock. "Look, Jaejoongie! Mine is already fully erected."

Junsu covers his eyes by his palms. 'Oh, my innocent eyes.'

'I know he is big, but he doesn't need to show off like that.' Changmin thinks.

'Poor Jae Hyung. It's gonna be hurt.' Yoochun pities Jaejoong.

"Put it in, Yunnie~" Jaejoong demands.

Yunho directs the flashlight Jaejoong's private area to find Jaejoong's hole. "Gotcha!" He lubricates his fingers by his saliva and inserts his middle finger into that hole.

'Why should it be shot by the flashlight?' Yoochun shakes his head.

'It's like watching live porn and the focus is 'there'.' Changmin gulps.

'It's better if I keep closing my eyes.' Junsu keeps his palms covering his eyes.

Yunho is fingering Jaejoong now.

"Yunnie~ Do it now." Jaejoong orders.

Suddenly, Changmin's stomach growls. He is hungry.

"What is that?" Yunho is wondering.

"Ignore it, Yunnie. There is nothing to worry about." Jaejoong assures.

Yunho continues his activity. He positions himself in front of Jaejoong's entrance by the help of the flashlight. He pushes himself in slowly.

Growls~

Changmin's stomach growls again. 'Oh my dear stomach, my can't you cooperate?'

Yunho stops his activity. He is curious about the sound.

"Why do you stop? Do you hear something again? Ignore it! It's just your imagination." Jaejoong starts to be pissed off.

Does not want Jaejoong to get angry, Yunho tries to ignore the disturbance. He continues to penetrate until he is fully inside.

"Aaahh~ Move it, Yunnie~" Jaejoong tells Yunho.

Yunho starts thrusting. "Boojae, you're so tight."

'Oh my God, I'm getting hard. What should I do?' Yoochun is panic.

'Whoa! I can see it clearly how Yunho Hyung is penetrating into Jae Hyung. Thanks to the flashlight.' Changmin is so excited.

'Is it started already?' Junsu is wondering. He is still closing his eyes.

"Aaaah~ Hmmmmm~ Faster, Yunnie~" Jaejoong wraps his legs on Yunho's waist.

'Aaaaarrgghh! Too bad, Jae Hyung's legs block the view.' Changmin is disappointed.

Yunho fastens his speed. He points the flashlight to Jaejoong's cock and he starts to pump it as fast as his thrust.

Changmin is grinning. 'At least I still can see the handjob.' Suddenly, his stomach is hurt and he needs to fart, but he realizes that he can't do that. He tries to hold it.

"Aaaaahhhh~ Yunnie, it's felt so good." Jaejoong moans.

"You are good too, Boo. You're so tight." Yunho starts to kiss Jaejoong's neck, sucks it and bites it softly.

Yoochun is getting harder. He can't stand it anymore. So, he sneaks his hand into his pants. He is doing handjob to himself. He tries his best not to moan.

After left some marks on Jaejoong's neck, Yunho moves his mouth to Jaejoong's chest. He licks Jaejoong's chest. His tongue is dancing on it.

"Yunnie, it's ticklish." Jaejoong comments.

Yunho smirks. He really likes to teases his Boojae. He licks Jaejoong's nipple until it becomes hard.

Changmin can't hold his fart anymore. His breath becomes uneven. 'I can't stand it anymore.' Finally, he is farting.

Yoochun and Junsu cover their noses by their hands.

"What is this smell? Are you farting, Boo?" Yunho asks Jaejoong.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. "Are you stupid, Yunnie? How can I fart when your thing is inside my ass? I think it was you who was farting."

"I wasn't. You're accusing me for something I wasn't doing." Yunho is angry.

"Okay, I believe you. I don't accuse you. Just ignore it. We can't fight and just stop like this. We must finish this first." Jaejoong says.

"Yeah, you're right." Yunho continues his activity to fuck his lover's ass.

Changmin feels relieved after farting and Yoosu release their hands form their noses.

Yoochun continues his handjob activity. "Uuuuhh~"

'Why do I feel that I hear Yoochun's voice when my Boo is moaning?' Yunho is wondering again. 'Maybe it's just my imagination again.'

"Yunnie, I'm cumming!" Jaejoong screams.

"Me too~" They finally cum together.

"Shit! I wish I could record it. It was hot!" Changmin blurts out.

"Who's that?" Yunho asks. He looks around the room with the flashlight on his hand.

"Junsu?" Jaejoong is guessing.

"Not me! It's the magnae, Hyung!" Junsu answers.


End file.
